


They Laugh With All their Might

by ParanoidSeat



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amnesia, Character Study, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidSeat/pseuds/ParanoidSeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fifth Doctor fixes Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Laugh With All their Might

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerrAvonsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/gifts).



> Remix of KerrAvonsen's (unarchived) fic, 'How The Winds Are Laughing'.

Not many people would put this much effort into recovering lost memories. Most would fret for a while before eventually coming to terms with the loss. Not Donna. He must've seen that something special in her; he can see it now, in fact. She's determined, headstrong, speaks her mind. He's reminded of Tegan, and he smiles wistfully for a moment, glad that she finally got to where she wanted to be, but still missing her. He's always been a bit odd like that with his companions; they can irritate, interfere, condescend and make fun, and he still thinks they're fantastic.


End file.
